Growing a Dream
by bookofsecrets
Summary: Hermione inherits a farm in Ireland and sets about trying something new. However, she is taken completely by surprise at the wonderful possibilities that crop up when Fred Weasley offers to lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone glanced back and forth from the parchment in Hermione's hand to her face to assure themselves that this was no joke. She wore a dazed and slightly uncertain smile on her face, not sure herself what to make of the current situation.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. She gulped and forced a smile, "Ummm, 'Mione, that's so exciting! What are you going to do about it?"

Molly joined in, trying to sound supportive, "Yes, erm, it sounds like a really interesting opportunity."

Ron, however, was unable to muster the same self-control and blurted wildly, "Ballycastle is so far! And, really, you know bollocks about farming!"

An uncomfortable silence ensued, and the tentative smile slipped from Hermione's lips. Her arm dropped to her side and her shoulders sagged with the defeating weight of his words.

"You know, it's not everyday someone inherits a beautiful farm from a deceased aunt and on gorgeous countryside, to boot," a buffering voice piped up at her side. Hermione snapped to attention and met eyes with Fred, who had an encouraging grin on his face. "If you're serious about moving out there and having a go at it, 'Mione, I'll come along and give you a hand."

Ron snorted derisively, "That should be rich! He'll charm the chickens to lay rotten eggs...or, or, or turn the sheep's wool outrageous colors...or..."

Ginny cut across him, "Good grief, Ron, give it a rest. Can't you be a friend?"

Ron threw his hands in the air in great annoyance, "I'm the only one who is trying to be a friend. I just don't want to see her fail."

At that, he stopped and noticed the defiant set of Hermione's quivering chin.

"Well, Ronald," she clipped, swiping at the tears threatening to spill over her lashes, "I can't wait to prove you wrong."

She turned her attention to Fred, "I really appreciate the offer, but I can't pull you away from the shop and Isabel."

Fred glanced at George, who grinned and nodded his approval, "Please, Hermione, take the meddlesome bugger off my hands so I can actually get some work done!"

Fred lowered his eyes and fidgeted with his fingers for a moment before saying, "I think Bel could stand some time without me and would understand my wanting to help a friend."

When he met her eyes again, his smile was a little off center, and Hermione could tell he was lying but was grateful for his selfless offer. "Thank you, Fred. Maybe tomorrow we could pop out together and have a look at the grounds?"

"Smashing idea," he nodded. "Well, best be off to break the news. See you back here in the morning, then."

Later on that night, Hermione sat at the desk in the guest room making sketches and writing lists. Nearly a hundred of them must have accumulated since she found out about her aunt's "gift." Hermione had been Aunt Norma's favorite niece, and the two had grown even closer when Aunt Norma found out about her magical abilities.

Norma was fascinated by Hermione's stories, and Hermione had sought special permission for Norma to be permitted glimpses of the wizarding world. They took in a few Quidditch matches together, and Hermione had taken her shopping to Diagon Alley. Norma wanted to live as close the wizarding world as she possibly could and so had purchased this farm nearby a small wizarding village outside of Ballycastle. She spent many years there in peace, farming her land and raising animals. She had passed away last month, having suffered a heart attack one morning while performing some routine chores. Hermione, of course, had been devastated but was overjoyed at her aunt's generosity in leaving her the house and land. She would make the place a living memorial to Aunt Norma.

A quiet knock at the door brought Hermione back to the present. She rose to open it, finding Ginny standing on the other side.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, perching on the edge of the bed. "Ron can be a right twit sometimes."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, that, no, I should be used to Ron's outbursts by now. You'd think that after having known him 14 years I would just know to expect it. No, I was thinking about Fred. I hope he knows what he's getting into...I mean, I know George doesn't mind and will get on just fine without him. I'm just worried about incurring the wrath of Bel."

"Well, 'Mione, if she's that insecure about his feelings for her..."Ginny began. "I mean the two of you haven't been together for nearly three years!"

"All I'm saying is that I don't want to cause them problems. I honestly don't know, either, how she could think Fred would want me back after all this time and all that's happened...and I rather enjoy the level of friendship we've attained. I wouldn't want to ruin it by being selfish."

Ginny eyed her friend and grinned. She would love nothing more than to create the possibility for Hermione to become her sister-in-law and for the happiness of her best friend and brother to be tied up in one another. She would keep this to herself for the moment, though. She needed to spend some more time watching Fred and being sure that what she had in mind would truly bring him happiness. Perhaps talking to Harry about it would help.

She stretched her arms high over her head and yawned largely. "Well, if I know you, there is an itinerary all planned and drawn up for tomorrow. And no doubt it will be a long day. I'll let you to your sleep."

She hopped down and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Sweet dreams!"

Hermione hugged her. "Thanks, and when we, um, I get all settled in, I will be counting on you to help me plan a huge housewarming party!"

She shuffled all of the loose pages of lists and drawings into a folder as Ginny closed the door behind her then changed into her nightgown and crept into the hallway to the bathroom to wash her face.

Halfway there, she ran into Harry, who appeared to be heading downstairs. "Midnight snack time?"

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. That and a little one-on-one time with Gin."

She punched him lightly on the arm, "The two of you just can't get enough of each other."

"Fortunately, I don't think we'll ever be able to...and I'm sorry about Ron and everything earlier...I know his intentions are good. He cares..."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "I'm sure he'll come around. Even if he doesn't eventually make sense of it on his own, I'm sure Luna can help him sort things out. Well, good night Harry."

"Night 'Mione," he hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her forehead. "If anyone can figure out how to make a farm work, and work well, it's you. Sweet dreams."

Ginny sat in the kitchen awaiting Harry's arrival. She nearly fell off her stool when he came up behind her and trailed kisses down her neck. He let out a throaty chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her upright. "I'm impressed. It's not usually that easy to surprise you."

Ginny fingered his forearm, "Mmmm, seems I have a little more on my mind than usual."

"Worried about her, too?"

"No, 'Mione'll be alright there. She has plenty of money saved and can really devote the time to making that place beautiful. I know it's really important to her. I'm working up plans for something else entirely..." she trailed off, a small grin twitching at the corners of her mouth. Harry knew that look.

"No, Ginny. No meddling! They're both perfectly fine with the way things are right now. They're great friends and have gotten beyond the past. You wouldn't want to set them back, would you?"

"Oh, Harry, don't be so...so...narrow minded. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing, and I promise not to destroy anything. Think of it as rekindling and enhancing what is already there."

"I don't know, Gin. Fred was pretty torn up before when Hermione turned down the ring. What if history repeats itself?"

"She just wasn't ready then. He turned tail and fled too quickly. He should have persisted a bit. We all needed to grow up, and I think she just felt rushed. I don't doubt that she'd love nothing 

more than to grow old with him, slopping the pigs and gathering eggs. And the thought of Fred in overalls, covered in dirt is too good to let go!"

Harry had to laugh at that image, and he also had to agree with the clever, caring woman standing in front of him. His resolve to stay out of things dissolved entirely when she turned and ran her hand up over his chest to curl around the back of his neck. "Alright. If you need my help with anything, just let me know."

"Glad to know you're on board," she whispered before claiming his mouth hungrily.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was casting warm rays from its place near the horizon as they stood on the farmhouse porch surveying the land stretched before them. Hermione wore a calm, satisfied expression as she looked out, imagining all of the plans take shape for this piece of earth she could call her very own. The residue of last year's browned and seeding flowers still choked the beds surrounding the front yard. However, all Hermione could see were the raisied beds overflowing with a profusion of colors and shapes, flowers and herbs to keep the home looking and smelling beautiful throughout the spring, summer and fall.

Fred cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms lazily over his head. "Quite the patch of paradise you've got here."

He was answered with a smile and contented sigh, as Hermione wound her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be wonderful...amazing...I can hardly wait to begin working..."

"And a lot of hard work it's going to be," a stern voice spoke up behind them. Hermione spun around, nearly taking Fred down in the process and found herself staring at a broad flannel-clad chest. Her eyes traveled higher to meet sleepy brown eyes that held questions and a hint of annoyance. He held out his hand in greeting, "'m Dermot Orem. I often helped Norma in the mornings and late evenings, caring for the animals. You must be Miss Granger."

Hermione grasped his work-roughened hand, which he tightened around hers in what struck her as an intimidation tactic. Not one to back down, she tightened her grip while replying, "Yes, Mr. Orem. Aunt Norma had mentioned you. I know she held you in high regard and appreciated all of your help."

Her nerve seemed to soften the edge he had been showing and he grinned, "No, not mister, just Dermot. Mr. Orem is my da, and he is most likely in town sitting at the grocerer's gossiping with his cronies about the weekend's Quidditch pairings."

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed. It had not occurred to her that he might be a wizard as well. Fred, temporarily forgotten, cleared his throat. In her agitation, Hermione spun around to address him and lost her balance. Fred took a well-timed step forward and caught her against his chest. Hermione's cheeks flushed and she righted herself, turned more carefully back to Dermot, and said, "Dermot, this is Fred Weasley...Fred, um, well, I feel perfectly silly re-introducing you. I'm sure you've heard his name."

Fred stepped around Hermione, offering Dermot his hand, "Sorry. This one's mind often works a lot faster than her body."

Dermot's throat rumbled with a poorly stifled chuckle. He looked them both over, "So are you two ready to move in and get down to business on this place? The community has missed Norma, and it will be nice to see this place active with a family once again."

Hermione's flush deepened as she registered Dermot's misunderstanding. "Oh, no, ha ha, no. Fred and I are not here together. Well, we are...but we're not, you know, together...as in long term...though we'll always be friends..."

She trailed off and smacked herself in the forehead, slumping against the porch rail. Fred met Dermot's amused gaze with a 'see-what-I-mean' shrug. "To translate, Hermione and I are dear friends, and I volunteered to come help get her settled. Much easier that way isn't it?"

Dermot nodded, "Seems she has spirit and energy, which are good if she's going to be running this place on her own...though a lass with such charm and beauty won't be on her own long around here."

Hermione's attention snapped to Dermot, who was still shaking his head and looking a little bemused. However, his eyes now held a hint of interest that was impossible to miss. "Would you both kindly stop talking about me as if I weren't standing here?"

Dermot gestured out over the porch railing, "May I give you a tour of the grounds? I daresay Norma has quite a collection to care for here."

Fred nodded, "After you."

Dermot stepped down off the porch and offered Hermione his hand. She took it reluctantly, thinking that the way things were going she was likely to wind up on her bum in the mud or worse. Fred followed behind, watching them and noticing the slight change in Dermot's demeanor toward Hermione. It was not with just a little envy that he noticed Hermione's failure to drop Dermot's hand when she had successfully navigated the porch step.

'Better stop thinking like that, mate," he chastised himself. 'You have Bel and you're happy with her. She's beautiful and sweet and loves you to distraction. Chances with Hermione disappeared years ago.'

Hermione cleared the last of the lunch dishes from the table while Dermot and Fred chatted amiably about Quidditch and whether or not the Bats had a chance at the World Cup playoffs this year. She hummed as she swiped a damp cloth over the wood table to pick up lingering crumbs, already settling into the feeling that this was home. Dermot had shown them the residents of the barn: two ponies, Sweetie and Chopper; a sow and boar, which Norma had neglected to name; three sheep, Otis, Vera and Phyllis; and a ruddy-coated cow, Flannery. There were various buildings strewn about the property, too. In one of the larger sheds, they had found all manner of Muggle machinery, and Fred had let out a low whistle, "Dad would walk in here and swear he'd gone to heaven."

Hermione was brought back to the present by the scraping of chairs on the wood floor as the men stood. Dermot was shouldering into his olive corduroy jacket. "It's been a pleasure spending time with you both. I'll be back around later to look in on the animals. Do you think you'll be staying over?"

"I likely won't," Fred offered. "Though I would venture to guess that 'Mione is feeling right at home and won't be leaving any time soon."

Hermione offered her hand again to Dermot, "It was great of you to stop down and show us around. And thanks for taking such great care of the place."

This time when Dermot grasped her hand, the initial aggressiveness was gone. He squeezed it warmly and smiled, "I can't wait to see what you do with the place. I can already feel the spirit of Norma coming back to it."

Fred tried to ignore the clenching in his gut during this exchange and put on a convincing smile when Dermot turned to him. "And I would love to meet your da and see what he would make of some of those old machines. It's going to be nice having some new faces in town."

Hermione closed the door behind Dermot as he left, and she lingered a moment to watch him disappear around the side of the house. When she turned back to Fred, he fixed her with a large grin. "Well, friendly neighbors, beautiful land, pets galore...what more could you want up here? I'm looking forward to reporting back to the family tonight that you were made for this place."

Hermione hugged him warmly. "Do you really think so? I mean, I can work things out on paper perfectly...but this is something completely different...running a farm and growing things..."

"Hermione when you were walking around the property today, arm-in-arm with Dermot, you looked as if you had sprouted from the land yourself."

"Yes, Dermot...he was quite friendly, wasn't he? Turning on the Irish charm and all..."

An imperceptible frown creased Fred's forehead for a ghost of a second, but then he nodded reassuringly, "Well, I'm glad that at least someone will be checking in regularly...otherwise, who knows? The coordination of movement you showed today would surely have me worried about you falling in with the pigs and never getting back out!"

Hermione snapped him playfully with the washcloth she was still holding. She giggled, "Not nice!"

Fred wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, should we see about clearing some of these cobwebs then and making this place cozy for you tonight...oh, and I guess we should see when we can wrangle Crookshanks and transport him up here."

"Yes, good old Crooks is going to be overjoyed when he sees that barn full of mice to chase. I cannot wait to show him this place. Maybe I'll apparate down to join the family for breakfast in the Burrow and pick him up then. But first things first. Dermot seems to have done a bang up job keeping up the outside of the house, but this layer of dust in here is another story!"

"Well, let's split up then. I'll tackle the remainder of the cleaning down here. You can get started upstairs and I'll come up to help when I've finished up."

"Well, Fred Weasley, I couldn't have come up with a better plan, myself."

Upon Hermione's disappearance up the creaky stairs, Fred produced his wand and made short work of the cobwebs decking the corners and the fine dust resting on every surface. He muttered a few quick 'Scourgifies' to take care of the countertops, sink and refrigerator. The place had not been unoccupied for all that long, so the cleanup took very little time.

He began his ascent to the second floor, admiring the handcrafted oak banisters. As he neared the top of the steps, he could hear sniffling in the bedroom to his right. He poked his head in and found Hermione, wrapped in her own arms and trembling quietly as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. Fred rushed to gather her into his arms, inspiring a fresh outbreak of sobbing. He cradled her gently with one arm and hummed a soothing song against her forehead. The other hand traced small circles over her back.

When she finally stopped, she looked up at him through glassy eyes and said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was fine...flicking away dirt and fluffing pillows...when suddenly this overwhelming sorrow grabbed hold of me. I mean, I feel so happy...but I suddenly really feel the loss of her, too. I just don't think it was really real until now...now that I've begun to think of this as my home."

He trailed his fingers through her hair and continued to rub circles on her lower back. "Well, it's not as if you're cracking up. That's a normal reaction to a loss. But I hope you can comfort yourself in knowing that she would be proud of anything you do with this place and the strength in you to do it by yourself...I mean, I'm quite impressed. Here you are, a single woman, setting out on her own in a completely foreign environment...and you aren't even the least bit afraid. You're strong and passionate and smart and graceful," he smirked, "barring your earlier antics...you've already begun to make this house feel like a home. Walking around in here and feeling all of the traces of you already alive in here, I would love to call this place home...I, yes, shutting up now."

"Fred?"

He was disentangling his fingers from her hair and easing her gently off his lap, all the while fighting the heat creeping over his cheeks. "Hm? Yes, well, I just mean that you are a woman that any wizard, um, man, would be lucky to come home to. Uhhh, were you all finished with the cleaning up up here then? I can tackle the loo if you haven't yet."

Hermione considered him quietly, "Yes, if you want to take that room on, I would really appreciate it."

He walked stiffly from the room, avoiding her eye. When he was down the hall, she collapsed back on the bed with a groan. 'Did he just mean what I thought he said? Do I want him to...no, Hermione. Bel! Think of Bel! You fucked up your chance...now don't be greedy.' She pulled a pillow over her face and bit into it, hoping to alleviate this fresh wave of frustration. 'Now, Dermot, he's not off limits. He's attractive and local and charming. Yes, Dermot could prove to be a great Fred, I mean, friend. Gods, Hermione! Get a hold of yourself!'

She flung the pillow off her face and picked her way down the hallway to the loo, where Fred was just brushing his hands together in satisfaction as he surveyed his handiwork. "Well, Hermione, I almost believe we could eat our dinner in the bathtub, it's so clean."

Hermione felt her cheeks go pink as she fought to rid her mind of the bubble-covered vision that had crept in with his words. Fred Weasley, up to his chest in bubbles, licking chocolate off her...She laughed nervously, "Erm, I think I'll pull our dinner together kitchen-style tonight if it's all the same to you...lovely work, though, haha."

Fred scratched at the back of his neck, looking mildly uncomfortable and somewhat sheepish, "You know, maybe it would be best if we called it a day and I went home and cooked dinner for Bel. I'll come back up first thing in the morning and we could work the soil a bit tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, not bothering to mask the disappointment painted across her face, "You're right, no doubt. I really appreciate all you did for me today. I'll, uh. I'll see you to the door, then."

The trip down the stairs seemed to allay the discomfort of their previous exchange. They stood on the porch. The sun was now behind the barn, and Hermione shivered against the coming evening's coolness. 

Fred gave her a quick squeeze, "I'm sure Dermot'll be around in a bit. I had fun today. You sleep well, OK?"

"Yes, goodnight, Fred. And thank you for all of the kind things you said earlier. I really do feel better about giving it a go here."

Fred planted a small kiss on her forehead and walked toward the apparation point at the end of the sidewalk. For better or worse, I meant every word of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning broke over the horizon, clear and cool. Hermione was mildly disoriented upon waking, surrounded by the earthy, plain colors of the farmhouse, as opposed to the bold, warm colors that had decorated her flat. She stretched her limbs as far across the bed as she could reach, smiling to herself: Bonus #1: flannel sheets are definitely a good thing!

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she was jarred out of that comfort when her feet made contact with the bare planks of the floor. Mental Note #1: slippers and rugs-absolute necessity.

She shivered a bit as she took a good look at her surroundings. Most of Norma's furniture had been left in the house, and she really appreciated the style in which she had kept the place. The bedroom she slept in (My bedroom, she thought with a note of satisfaction) was done up in what Hermione would describe as a simple elemental style: many elements of the outdoors were brought in as small embellishments around the room. The headboard that fanned out behind the bed was constructed of thin branches and saplings. The color of the walls seemed to shift and change before her eyes, and Hermione realized that the coloring was enchanted to mimic the sky showing through the windows. Impressive, she thought to herself. She had some of her own thoughts about how to add more of her own touches to the room but now was not the time to plan it. She remembered her declaration to Fred the previous evening about visiting the Burrow for breakfast and collecting Crookshanks.

She set about dressing for the day, pulling on a soft pair of denims, a tee shirt and a well-worn jumper. There were definite plans to get dirty today. She gathered her hair into a loose ponytail and bounded down the steps to don her boots.

Quickly making her way to the apparition point, she turned on the spot with fond thoughts of the Burrow to carry her to her destination. She had barely made the transition to the new location when she was set upon by grasping arms, pulling her into what she deemed to be overly enthusiastic hugs.

"Hey! I've only been gone for one day...umph!" she managed to say before Mrs. Weasley squeezed her again.

"I know, dear. It's just that we're all so proud of what you're doing," she sighed, continuing to hold Hermione in a death grip.

Ginny and Ron had joined in the welcoming as well, Ginny trying to intervene on behalf of her suffocating friend, "Alright, mum, you won't be able to scoop any breakfast into her if you flatten her any more."

Molly relaxed her hold, and Hermione squirmed out of her embrace, only to be pulled into an equally suffocating one by Ron.

"I'll never doubt you again. I should have known you could do it. Please forgive me for..." Hermione shoved into his stomach hard to get him to release her.

"Good grief, Ron, all I've done it sleep there and flick away a few cobwebs."

Ron rubbed his stomach wincing, "Yeah, but I feel like a prat for tearing into like I did the other day. Enjoy the apology while it last, won't you...they're only reserved for very special people."

He finished with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thank you, I think. Maybe you want to come up today and help do some work in the gardens?"

"Oh, well, yeah...hm, actually, I think Luna and I have a really important appointment somewhere today...ha...maybe next weekend, then?"

Hermione snorted, "Don't bother...I'll just have to rely on you to come visit and help me polish off some home cooked meals every now and then, huh?"

"Snorting already, 'Mione? Did you end up falling in with the pigs last night, then?" Fred appeared at the front door, "Mum, I think the oatmeal may be needing your attention..."

He hardly finished before Molly flew back into the house, pushing him out of the way. He wound up on his bum inside the entryway.

Hermione laughed, offering him her hand, "You look like you maybe spent a little too much time around me yesterday. I hope that my grace has not rubbed off on you!"

"I don't think there is any such thing as too much time with Hermione Granger..." Fred took her hand and was pulled up to stand in front of her, "and I hope that home cooked meal invitation applies to all of us."

Hermione blushed and dropped Fred's hand, "Of course...well, what is for breakfast anyway? We'll need to eat up to pull off all I have planned for today!"

Ginny was watching the scene between her best friend and brother with well-concealed interest. She flipped her braid over her shoulder and linked her arm through Hermione's, pulling her toward the kitchen. "Yes, Fred. Best run along and eat. No telling what sort of workout Hermione has planned for you!"

Hermione's blush deepened, as she wondered if the dual meaning of Ginny's words had been intended.

With some difficulty, Hermione had managed to wrangle Crookshanks into a tight enough grasp to apparate them both to the farm. Now, she and Fred were once again standing side by side at the front 

gate. Hermione dropped the squirming mass of orange fur gently on the ground. Crookshanks crouched low, his ears pinned to his head and began cautiously sniffing out his surroundings. Hermione reached down to pat him reassuringly, "This is home, now, Crooks. I know you're going to love it here."

Crookshanks yowled plaintively in answer and scuttled off to hide under the porch. Hermione shrugged, calling out to him, "Oh, you'll come around!"

"If you're going to start carrying on conversations with animals, I think I might worry about you here all by yourself," Fred stated, moving to open the gate into the yard. "Okay. So what is the plan for today, oh Princess of the Pastures?"

Hermione grinned, "Princess of the Pastures, huh? I like it...has a nice ring to it. Well, that depends...would you like to use magic or submit to a bit of manual labor today?"

"Manual labor? You mean like Muggles do it?"

"Uh huh. Something tells me that is the best way to do it. I think it will help me feel more connected to the land. Are you willing to give it a try with me?" she looked at him hopefully. He looked out surveying the brown vegetation that crowded the beds throughout the yard. Then he returned his gaze to Hermione, who, try as he might, he just could not refuse.

"Oh, alright...I'm willing to give it a try, I guess. But I reserve the right to use magic when you're not looking," he finished, punching her affectionately in the arm. The sound of footsteps crunching in the gravel lane drew their attention. Dermot was approaching with two others. He waved in greeting, "Brought some folks who would like to meet ya, Hermione...hello, Fred."

Fred pasted on a smile to greet Dermot and company, feeling slightly off-put at the interruption of his afternoon with Hermione, which, of course, lead to a tidal wave of guilt as he thought of Bel. She was awaiting his return for an evening out together. He had been just fine with his and Hermione's friendship over the past few years and was not sure why over the past couple of days his feelings for her had reignited with a vengeance. After having spent the entirety of the previous day with her, he had bagged his plan to cook dinner for Bel. He had essentially spent the evening pacing his and George's flat mentally adding up the pros and cons of each girl. Then, he had felt utterly guilty for even entertaining the thoughts in the first place and had floo'd Bel to ask her whether or not she would join him to check out the new restaurant she'd been dying to try...this being the reason for this evening's outing with her.

Fred was brought back to the present when a warm, soft hand grasped his, a quiet, strangely melodic voice drifting to his ears, "Pleased to meet ya."

Fred looked down in to the kind, grey eyes of a small woman, stooped by age. She winked at him before turning to Hermione and linking her arm through the younger woman's to lead her toward the shed. She 

was saying, "Yes, this is where Norma kept the tools. And I agree with your thoughts about working the land with your hands. Once you've gotten the dirt under your fingers, the spirit of the place is always calling you back."

Dermot rolled his eyes and looked at Fred and their companion, "Nan and her faerie lore...Fred, this is my sister, Aílis."

Aílis's eyes held the same warmth her grandmother's did, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Fred. It's nice of ya to help your friend out, coming up here to tame old Norma's farm."

She grinned at him, and Fred was sure he caught a glint of mischief or understanding in her eyes. She continued, shoving Dermot lightly, "And Nan's right about this place. Something about it gets into you and doesn't let go. You best be watchin' out for that Fred."

Now Dermot took on a look of mild irritation, which he hastily tried to mask with a chuckle, "Oh, well, m'afraid poor Fred's girl might have somethin' to say about that."

Aílis looked from one man to the other and laughed heartily before starting toward the shed where Hermione and Nan were pulling out various tools. Fred heard her mutter as she passed him, "Men have a lot to learn about the magic of the heart and women's dreams."

Wanting to clear the air between them, Fred said, "Yeah, speaking of Bel, she and I have a date tonight...taking her out to a restaurant she's been wanting to try. Should be a good time I'm sure."

Dermot pushed his hand through his thick curly hair and said blankly, "Sounds nice, I'm sure." Without another word, he set off toward the women. Fred followed quietly behind, wallowing in his own confusion.

The sun was nearing the horizon when the group finished the day's work. They stood in a cluster, leaning on shovel handles as they surveyed their handiwork.

"Well, Hermione," Nan began, "I think Norma'd be right proud of the start you made today. And, Fred, you'll be a farm boy, yet."

Hermione, who was standing next to Fred, reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze as she leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly, "Thanks for all of your help getting this place started..."

Fred squeezed her fingers in return, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by any of their companions. He dropped her hand reluctantly when Dermot approached them, "No thanks needed...I know you would 

do the same for me...plus I'm looking forward to being a real farm boy some day...when I grow up, of course."

Hermione laughed, "Well, I guess I won't hold my breath for that one then!"

Dermot stepped toward them, addressing Fred, "It is getting on to dinner time. Isn't there a lovely dinner companion waiting for you?"

Realizing he was being dismissed, Fred sighed, "Yes, I'm definitely hungry, and I'm sure Bel is excited. We haven't been out on a proper date in weeks."

He hugged Hermione and shook hands with Dermot, Aílis and Nan. Nan held his hand a little longer saying, "You don't be stayin' away too long, alright?"

Fred nodded, then turned to hand Aílis his shovel, "Thanks for sharing some of your herb lore with me. Mum will love meeting you one of these days."

Aílis smiled, "I don't doubt we'll be seeing a lot of the Weasley family around these parts ere too long."

As Fred apparated away, Dermot turned to Hermione, "We'd love it if you joined us for some dinner. Nan's cooking is a well-deserved prize for a hard day's toil."

Hermione nodded and flicked a chunk of dried mud from her thigh, "I would be delighted, but I need a little time to wash up."

"I can see to the animals while you do that. Nan and Aílis, we'll meet you at the house in a little while?"

The two women nodded, took Hermione and Dermot's shovels and headed toward the shed, conferring quietly all the while. Hermione started toward the house, "I shouldn't be long, Dermot..."

"Ah, take your time. If I finish before you, I'll just come in and have a seat til you're done."

She nodded and made her way inside. Up in the bathroom, she stripped and began running water for a quick bath. Then she swept her hair up into a loose knot to keep the ends from getting wet; washing and drying the mess of it would take too long. Just as she was getting ready to put a toe in the tub to test the temperature, someone knocked on the door. She quickly pulled a towel off the stand beside the tub and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door to find Dermot on the other side, gripping his hand and looking a little pale.

Forgetting that she was nearly naked, Hermione pulled him into the small bathroom to examine his hand. "Dermot! What happened?"

He opened his fingers to show her a gaping wound on his palm. "I was opening a new feed sack, and my knife slipped. Do you know if there's a bandage somewhere in here?"

Hermione laughed, "You forget that I can do better then that!"

She leaned over to pull her wand out of the heap of clothing on the floor. She and Dermot gasped simultaneously as both fully noticed her current state of dress. A feverish blush spread over Hermione's features as she turned to face Dermot and mend his hand.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Sorry I bothered you like this..."

"Please don't worry about it. This will only take a second," she said, mumbling the incantation. His skin took on a pearly pink glow where the wound had been. Hermione looked up at him, still grasping his fingers. "See? Good as new..."

Dermot slowly nodded, as if she had just stupefied rather than healed him. He was sporting a serious blush of his own, which was disconcerting enough for him. He certainly did not need her to see the other effects she was having on him, "Um, I'll leave you to your bath, now... sorry to have interrupted you."

"Yes," Hermione said, dropping his hand, "well, I should be finished in just a minute...or two..."

Dermot left and she dropped her towel and sank into the tub, allowing the warm water to numb her buzzing mind. Bonus #2: Handsome and helpful neighbors, she thought to herself. A voice shouted up from somewhere deeper inside her, And Fred?

Hermione sighed in exasperation. She imagined Fred out to dinner with Bel and how happy the two of them probably were at the moment. No, best to leave Fred to Bel. Dermot deserves at least a chance...no sense pining after someone I cannot have anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Dermot made their way down the dirt lane to the Orem's farm. She had not yet seen much of the country surrounding her farm, so Dermot had insisted on their walking to his home.

He pointed at a knoll in the distance, "See that rise in the ground there? Just beyond that is the most peaceful little swimming spot around. Maybe I'll let you come over and check it out some time."

"Let me?" she scoffed in mock agitation.

He chuckled, "Yes, only very special folk can get past the wards I've set on that place."

She rolled her eyes as he gestured further into the distance, "There you can just see the tip our barn's roof. Like I said, we're not all that far off...maybe a half mile or so. I don't doubt that news of your arrival and status has spread quickly around here. You may soon have more attention than you can imagine. I'll be keepin' my eye on ya."

Hermione giggled and squeezed his shoulder lightly, "My hero..."

He peeled her fingers from his shoulder and interlaced his own with them, causing her pulse to quicken and a comfortable warmth to spread through her belly. "M'not lookin' to be a hero. Just happen to care that you come to no harm by the hands of some lusty rogue."

"Lusty rogue?" she laughed. "Who, then, is going to protect me from the likes of you?"

Dermot stopped walking and turned to face her, still maintaining a firm hold of her hand. "Scared ya, have I?"

Hermione giggled nervously and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Dermot studied her face a moment, pleased with the light blush that was creeping over her skin. He stepped forward, narrowing the distance between them considerably.

"No...no, I'm not, uh," she faltered as his hand gently grazed her left cheek.

"If you had someone to protect you from me," he began, the baritone of his voice sending shivers through her, "would you ask them to stop me touching you like this?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. Dermot's thumb traced a line over her jaw as the palm of his hand came to rest on the side of her neck. He leaned his mouth close to her ear. "Would your protector allow me to whisper against your ear like this?"

Hermione, unable to speak, merely nodded. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her breathing had grown slightly ragged. Dermot placed a small but firm kiss on her cheek. He moved his hand that was still entwined with hers behind her back to press her closer to his body. She closed her eyes and inhaled the earthy scent of him and shuddered when she felt his lips brush lightly over each of her eyelids. "Hermione?"

Her eyes swept open, locking with his. She barely muttered, "Hm?" as his lips descended on hers. The kiss was soft, yet full of need. He ran his right hand from her neck down her arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. Hermione used the fingers of her left hand to caress the slightly rough skin of his cheek. Dermot pulled back, ending the kiss. His eyes were still closed and a grin was spread over his face. "Mmm, I think you'll be able to hold your own quite well against me."

She sighed deeply, holding her shaking left hand over her chest. "Yes, I suppose you're not that scary. However, I might die of starvation before we ever get to find out."

"Cheeky, witch," he chuckled, just as he wrapped an arm around her waist, turned on the spot and apparated them to the yard at the back of his home.

While Nan, Dermot and Dermot's father, Aidan, went to tend the barn animals, Hermione and Aílis took their time clearing the kitchen of the remnants of dinner. The two had struck a quick bond, as Aílis reminded Hermione a lot of Ginny. She was quick-witted and cheeky and didn't allow her big brother to push her around.

"Well, Hermione, how do you feel about the country life, so far? I imagine it's quite different from what you're used to."

Hermione lifted clean plates into the cupboard as she answered, "Yes, it's different but a welcome change. Things aren't necessarily slow here, but the pace is much nicer than what I had been accustomed to. And the company is not bad, either."

Aílis smiled as she wiped the stove, "Well, you've only met us...some of the other neighbors can be a bit of a handful. You'll see."

"Yes, well," Hermione sighed dramatically, "Dermot has promised to protect me from all of the lusty rogues destined to darken my doorstep."

Aílis rolled her eyes and groaned, "I guess it will be up to me then to protect you from him!"

Hermione giggled, "Oh! Thank you...I was wondering who that job would fall to. Dermot wasn't really able to come up with a good answer to that one."

"I'm sure he was hoping it wouldn't fall to anyone," Aílis quipped. "I, of course, can't allow things to be that easy for him!"

Images of the afternoon's kisses flitted through Hermione's mind. "Indeed, you are right. I am quite useless against him."

Aílis noted the contented smile covering Hermione's face. Before meeting Hermione that morning, she was certain that Dermot had found the woman of his dreams. He had come home after first meeting her 

and had not ceased to whistle for the duration of the day, a habit his family knew to associate with deep satisfaction on his part. When Aílis had finally cornered him and asked about the new inhabitant of Norma's farm, Dermot blushed deeply and affectionately described every detail he remembered about her. Aílis was astounded at how quickly her normally reticent brother had become smitten.

Upon meeting Hermione, Aílis quickly understood the source of Dermot's feelings. Hermione was all of the things she would have looked for in a woman for her brother.

However, Aílis was mildly alarmed when she was also introduced to Hermione's handsome companion, Fred Weasley. Her relief in learning that he was only a friend there to help her get settled was incredibly short-lived. The attraction and magic that flowed between Hermione and Fred was readily evident to her, and she had little doubt that Nan noticed it as well.

Looking at Hermione now, she did not doubt that the woman was also attracted to her brother. An idea dawned on Aílis, "Hermione? Why don't you host a céilí to welcome your neighbors?"

"Isn't that a courting dance, of sorts?"

"Well, in older traditions it was. Now it's more of a social thing. Come on! It would be such fun...you could invite your friends. I'll help you plan it. I can even teach you some steps. Usually, when people catch wind that one is happening, they come out of the woodwork all over the place to lend a hand. You'll love it, I promise!"

Hermione smiled at her new friend's enthusiasm, "Why not? Come tomorrow for tea, and we can make some plans."

Nan wandered into the kitchen, "Plans for what?"

"Hermione has agreed to host a céilí," Aílis related, clapping her hands excitedly.

Nan chuckled and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Oi, girl, I hope you know what you're gettin' yourself into."

Hermione shrugged and grinned, "I'm sure Aílis and I will have a great time pulling it off. Now, I ought to be heading home. Thank you so much for the marvelous dinner! Is Dermot still outside? I'd like to say goodnight."

Nan squeezed her shoulders, "Yes, you rest up. Thank you for spending the evening with us. Our door is always open to you; you're family to us now."

Hermione planted a warm peck on her cheek, "Thank you, Nan. Aílis, I will see you in the morning for tea?"

"Good night Hermione," Aílis nodded.

Nan turned to Aílis as Hermione left the house. "I have a feeling that I don't even want to know what you have up your sleeve."

Aílis tweaked Nan's cheek, "Aw, am I losing my partner in crime?"

Nan sighed and shook her head, "Of course not. Though I have a hunch that a lot of this has to do with our Dermot, that sweet, young woman and her fiery-locked friend."

Aílis nodded, immediately growing sober, "Nan, you know I don't like to interfere..."

Nan snorted.

Aílis rolled her eyes, "OK, so I have a habit of wanting to help...and when my big brother is involved, the need is extra urgent. I like Hermione, but I love Dermot. You know as well as I do that the magic is thick between Fred and Hermione. And it's understandable. He is a really likeable bloke...drop dead gorgeous, too. I think that a céilí is just the thing to help the three of them sort this all out, that's all."

Nan's eyes glittered in the candlelight flickering throughout the kitchen, "Count me in. I just really hope you know what you're doing!"


End file.
